


The Birthday Boy

by holeofholland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tom Holland, Boys Kissing, Breakfast in Bed, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Jock Straps, M/M, Nipple Licking, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland
Summary: Harrison wakes up on his 24th birthday to a little surprise from Tom.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Kudos: 40





	The Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in honor of Harrison turning 24. He is such a brilliant, talented, and creative individual. I can't wait to see where his career takes him next. Also, he and Tom are my favorite ship.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead," Tom whispered, brushing back his best friend's curls with his hand. 

Harrison, still worn down from the previous night's events of drinking and poker, grumbled and rolled away. "Mmfivemoreminutes."

"You said that five minutes ago, and five minutes before that. Come on, you need to wake up."

"What time is it?" Harrison asked, his voice muffled by the blankets.

Tom glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "A little after nine."

"Nope, nope, far too early."

Tom sighed and chuckled at once. "You can't sleep the day away, especially not when it's such a special one."

This managed to wake Harrison who rolled onto his back and looked at his best friend. Tom smiled at the boy's disheveled morning appearance -- hair tangled, eyes puffy, lips chapped. He always managed to look beautiful no matter the situation. "I told you I didn't want anything special. Just a nice, relaxing day at home."

"And that's what you'll get," Tom agreed. He leaned down and briefly warmed Harrison's lips with his own, then pulled back in a teasing act of disgust. "Gross, morning breath."

"Hey, you kissed me, mister," Harrison defended through a yawn and upwardly stretched arms. "Why do I need to be up so early anyway? You guys wore me out last night." 

That was true, Tom thought. Last night's events of two six-packs and a lengthy game of poker with Harry and Tuwaine had done all of them in. Had it not been for wanting to surprise his best friend, Tom would have probably still been asleep like the rest of the house. 

"Because I wanted to give you your present," Tom eventually said. He jumped to his feet and hurried out of the bedroom. A couple of minutes later, he returned with a tray drenched in every breakfast item one could imagine. Pancakes. Scrambled eggs. Sausage. Yogurt. Fresh-cut berries. Orange juice. Milk.

Harrison smiled at the gesture. "What's this then?"

"A very special breakfast for a very special man." Tom sat the tray on his best friend's lap then climbed under the blankets beside him. "You can't expect me to get you nothing, can you?"

"Yes, I can. Still, I can't turn this away. Not when you worked so hard on it." Harrison cocked an eyebrow as Tom cringed inwardly. "Harry made it, didn't he?"

"You know I'm no good in the kitchen," Tom said sheepishly. They both laughed before Harrison leaned in for another kiss. This time it was longer, a thank you in so little words.

When Harrison pulled away, he said, "You spoil me, you know that?"

"Oh, I know it. And I won't stop." He climbed out of the bed once more. "Now, you eat and I'll be back with the second part of your surprise."

"Second part?" Harrison asked, mouth full of egg. He began to protest when Tom disappeared into the hall, whistling "Happy Birthday" softly.

Harrison smiled and shook his head then grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He clicked open the Instagram app and was bombarded by countless birthday wishes, most from fans. Harrison scrolled through them, liking a few here and there. Eventually, he stumbled upon Tom's post, because of course, the dork couldn't _not_ make a social media post about the day.

**My muse! One day, I hope to be able to strike a pose and look off into the middle distance. Happy birthday mate. Love you**

Harrison grinned widely at the words. Though so little and probably meaningless to anyone else who had read them, they were like literature to him. Quickly, before Tom returned, Harrison screenshotted the post and filed it into a folder in his camera roll labeled _Our Photos_. 

"I hope you're ready," Tom called from down the hall. He pushed open the bedroom door and waltzed in, a navy blue bathrobe tied at his waist.

Harrison stared wide-eyed. "A bathrobe is my surprise?"

"Nope," Tom grinned devilishly. "This is."

He undid the belt of the robe and it fell to the floor, revealing a tight-fitting jockstrap. It was a baby blue color with rhinestones adorning the hems. On the front, distorted by Tom's vast size, were the words "Birthday Boy." It was far beyond anything Harrison had imagined but exactly what he wanted. 

"Fuck," he breathed, surveying Tom's body -- the deep crevices of his stomach, the great leanness of his thighs, his hard nipples begging to be licked. "I want you now, Tom." 

Tom licked his lips slowly, deliberately, and sauntered forward. "I don't think so, baby. Today is _your_ day. All you need to do is sit back, relax, and let me make you feel good."

"You spoil me, Tom," Harrison said. With the tray of food sat on the bedside table, Harrison tossed the blankets aside and pulled down his sleep shorts. His erection was already throbbing, precome leaking from the tip. It wasn't his fault though. He had never seen Tom in something so provocative. 

"You ready to feel good, baby?" Tom asked. He waited for no reply and instead spoke to the Alexa on the dresser. "Play 'Harrison's Surprise'," he ordered it. Immediately, the room filled with the sweet vocals of the Weeknd. 

Harrison couldn't help but laugh. The entire situation seemed ridiculous, like a dream. "Is this really happening?"

Tom leaned in and nipped at Harrison's neck, erupting a tiny purple bruise. "Oh, it's happening, baby. And you might not want to take any selfies for the next few days."

"Why n -- Oh, fuck!" Harrison bucked under Tom's lips sucking at his nipple. 

A low growl escaped Tom's throat as he switched to the opposite one, making it just as swelled, then back again. 

"Oh, my God," Harrison panted. "That feels good, baby."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, love." Tom slammed his lips against Harrison's. It was unlike any kiss they had shared before, hot and heavy, and nearly breathtaking. As their tongues wound in a newfound dance, the boys' hands clawed at each other, Harrison's twisting into Tom's curls and Tom's exploring every curve of Harrison's chest. It was animalistic.

"Holy shit," Harrison huffed through Tom's bottom lip between his teeth. 

Tom pulled back, sweat beading his forehead. He wiped at it quickly before diving into Harrison's neck.

Harrison called out and threw his hands against the headboard for composure. It was damn near impossible not to melt away right then and there with Tom's lips and teeth devouring his flesh. It was a pain he had enjoyed before and this time was no different. He loved looking at the round bruises days later, knowing Tom had claimed him in a fit of rage and passion. 

Eventually, Tom came up for air. He was even more drenched. Harrison noticed he wasn't the only one. "Did Alexa turn off the air too?"

"Among other things. Did you see the lights?" Tom asked.

Harrison hadn't but he did now. The lamps on either side of the bed were dimmed in a reddish hue, casting shadows against the boys' faces. The overhead light had been extinguished. And the curtains on an electric track had closed during their kiss. They were cast in a seductive glow with their breathing and the Weeknd's voice to keep them company. 

"I need you, baby," Harrison begged. He was practically busting, his balls so swollen.

Tom smirked. "Whatever the birthday boy wants, the birthday boy gets."

He slid down, a trail of wet kisses left in his wake. It was torturous and deliberate, and Harrison was never more thankful when Tom finally parted his lips for the taking. He whined and tossed his head back as he felt those hot, heady lips wrap around his tip. They were intoxicating. _Tom_ was intoxicating. Every flick of his tongue and bob of his head was like a shot of a drug Harrison would never be able to get enough of. Tom was his habit and he craved more.

"Just like that," Harrison praised, locking his fingers in Tom's curls.

"Yeah?" Tom said, coming up briefly. He worked his hand around his lover's shaft, pumping it expertly. With the other, he cupped Harrison's balls and massaged them gently.

"Fuck, yes. Suck my cock, baby."

Tom smiled before going back down. This time, he was through with caution. The way he slobbered and growled against Harrison's length was evident of that. In a rhythm that practically combusted Harrison's head, Tom stroked his lover's shaft while bobbing on it relentlessly. Soon, he pulled him farther in, the tip nearly touching his throat. Harrison bucked relentlessly at the swelling feeling and forced Tom's head down.

"All the way, baby. Fuck! You're so good."

After a second of gagging and choking, Harrison released Tom. He rose, gasping for air. "Holy shit, that never gets easier."

"I thought you were a pro?" Harrison chuckled.

"With your dick, no one is a pro. It's way too big."

Harrison kissed Tom again, quickly, then ordered, "Turn around. Let me see that ass."

"Oh, I've been craving this, Haz. You have no idea." 

The two soon fell into a mutual pleasuring, Tom working Harrison's length and Harrison devouring Tom's hole. As Harrison lapped and nipped, he thought of how delicious it was. He had eaten a few asses in his life but none compared to Tom's. Not too smooth and not too hairy, it was the perfect place to bury yourself in.

"Fuck," Tom eventually cried, coming off of Harrison. "I need you in me now."

Harrison guided him around and down. As his slippery tip slid through Tom's tightness, both boys cried out. Tom shook at the great length and grasped his lover's shoulders for balance. Harrison, meanwhile, parted Tom's cheeks and sighed at his disappearance. When the two were finally one, they slipped into a grinding rhythm, Tom's back arched as he rocked up, forward, down, and back. Harrison groaned, his nails clawing at his lover's stomach.

"Fuck, ride my cock, baby," he growled.

"Yeah? You like my ass?" Tom encouraged.

Harrison slapped one cheek. "Fuck, yeah, I like it. Christ, I want to feel you every day."

Soon, their pace quickened until the entire bed shook beneath them. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Tom screamed, his voice carrying over the music. "Fuck me hard, Haz. That's it!"

Haz was just as pleased, calling out, "Ride that cock, baby. You take it like fucking pro. Oh, fuck yes, you ride it. Your hole is so tight. It feels so fucking good."

They continued like this for a few more minutes, at least three more songs, until Harrison announced, "I'm going to come."

Tom hopped off of his lover and collapsed to his stomach. With his face pressed against Harrison's pubes, he opened his mouth and waited. It only took one pump for Harrison to buck his hips and erupt all over Tom's face. Both laughed as the hot release coated the boy. When it was over, Tom stood and licked at what he could reach. 

"My favorite," he smiled. "But I need to come too."

"Come here," Harrison said. He dropped forward and brought Tom into his mouth. With everything that had just happened, it was only a moment before Tom released his own climax, every last drop shooting into his lover's throat. 

"Oh, my God," Tom breathed, collapsing next to Harrison when they had finished, sweaty and flushed.

Harrison laughed and tossed back his wet hair. "That was the best birthday present I've ever received."

"Yeah?" Tom leaned over and the two kissed. It was soft and felt like it had many times before, filled with love and desire. "I'm glad, baby. Now, pass that tray. You built me up an appetite."


End file.
